1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a pressure support system configured to provide pressure support therapy to a subject, wherein the pressure support system comprises a humidifier configured to control the humidity of gas provided to the subject during a sleep cycle to ensure an amount of liquid will remain in the humidifier at the conclusion of an estimated usage time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pressure support systems that provide pressure support therapy to the airway of a subject are known. Some conventional pressure support systems include humidifiers configured to control the level of humidity of gas provided to the subject during pressure support therapy.
Humidifiers are commonly used with ventilators, pressure support systems, and other respiratory therapy devices to add humidity to the gas being supplied to a subject. The humidity added to the gas supplied to the subject by a conventional ventilator or pressure support system is typically monitored and/or controlled in a feedback loop to provide a consistent humidity level. Typically, these systems are configured to determine a target humidity output and set a humidifier heating element temperature to achieve the target humidity. Such systems do not take into account the time the therapy device has been active, the amount of water in the humidifier, or the number of hours a patient sleeps nightly. A humidifier that runs out of water while the pressure support system is still operating may result in delivery of a hot, dry gas to the subject, leading to a dry and sore mucus membrane that can lead to other medical issues.